Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Cyrax
Bio Cyrax, unit codename LK-4D4, is a member of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. He, along with Sektor, Smoke, and Sub-Zero, were chosen to be cyberneticized by the Cyber Initiative. Despite keeping his loyalty to the Grandmaster, Cyrax protested and didn't want to partake in becoming a cyborg, since it would mean losing his free will. Unfortunately, he was captured and turned into a cyborg straight on. He and Sektor were assigned to track down both Sub-Zero and Smoke for refusing to participate in the Grandmaster's decision, but only Sub-Zero was able to escape this fate, while Smoke ended up being captured and become a cyborg. Cyrax was programmed with a new task which was to assassinate Shao Kahn. But it was too late as the emperor was finally defeated and Cyrax searched everywhere around a desert looking for the now-beaten emperor but with no result and ended up malfunctioning in the sand. Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade of Special Forces managed to help Cyrax regain his humanity and soul. Grateful for their help, he joined Outerworld Investigation Agency as a scout in the realm of Outworld. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities As a cybernetic ninja, Cyrax is well-equipped, both in martial arts involving ninjutsu and weaponry. Cyrax houses a number of weapons in his chest cavity designed for both incapacitating and destroying targets. Of the three cyborg ninjas, Cyrax is most associated with bombardment, his arsenal full of timed explosives with a seemingly unlimited supply. He also has access to an 'energy net' capable of incapacitating his targets completely. When his soul was returned to him, not only did Cyrax retain some of his cybernetic parts, he was also outfitted with state-of-the-art technology, courtesy of the Outworld Investigation Agency. Cyrax was now equipped with a portable device that would allow him to freely traverse across the realms without the need of stationary portals. In addition, his armor is heat-resistant, as he was able to completely submerge himself in molten rock without severely damaging himself in the process. His net weapon was replaced with a buzzsaw-like appendage, used for mid-range combat. Cyrax is also able to relocate himself across short distances by separating all of his limbs and head as his torso would transport to a different area where all of the discarded limbs would rejoin. In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Cyrax fires a similar net, but it is compromised of nanomachines that completely eat the flesh, blood, and organs of any unlucky targets, completely destroying them without even leaving the marrow behind. Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Net: Cyrax fires a green net from his chest that ensnares the opponent temporarily. * Bomb: Cyrax drops a bomb from his chest compartment in front of him, which explodes after a couple of seconds. He can shoot the bomb either far or near. * Teleport: Cyrax vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. * Anti-Air: Cyrax throws his opponent while he/she is in the air. * Reverse Kick: Cyrax performs a reverse kick to his opponent, sending him/her to the other side. * Ragdoll: After performing the Reverse Kick, Cyrax grabs his opponent in mid-air, and throws them down on the ground. * Buzzsaw: Cyrax opens his chest compartment and a giant sawblade emerges. X-Ray Move * Cyberdriver: '''Cyrax turns his hand into buzzsaw and slashes the opponent with it, his opponent turns around and then he stabs the opponent with the saw in the abdomen, then slashes them diagonally in the ribcage, exposing the innards of his enemy. Cyrax then shoves a bomb inside the opponent's abdomen, causing it to explode and damage the innards and bones inside the body of his victim. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Cyrax's Bob-omb: Cyrax opens his chest and out pops what looks like his bomb with plastic duck feet and googly eyes. Cyrax's Bomb becomes sentient and walks towards his opponent. As the bomb gets close to the opponent, the opponent curiously picks it up before it immediately explodes, causing the opponent's torso to explode into bloody chunks. * Cyber Grid: Cyrax activates buttons on his forearm and his chest automatically opens. A projector forms a big square shape containing cyberspace gridlines. The gridded square pushes itself through Cyrax's opponent, slicing him/her into square-shaped cuts that tumble down from each other. * Burst Net: Cyrax inserts digital codes into his arm panel and fires a net towards the opponent, with a secret bomb wrapped on it (which is revealed to the player via slow motion). The opponent gets caught in it and, after a few seconds, explodes into a mess of blood and gore. X-Ality * Buzz Killington: Cyrax turns his right hand into a buzzsaw and jams the buzzsaw hand into his opponent's chest, splitting the opponent's ribcage and cutting a bloody gash onto the heart and lungs. He then takes out his buzzsaw hand and as the opponent kneels in pain, he aims it into his/her head, damaging the brain as the blade spins. Afterwards, he takes his hand out and knee jabs the opponent in the face, fracturing the skull. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Destruction: Cyrax uses his arm console to activate a timed self-destruct mechanism and explodes. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Robotic Victory: '''W.I.P. (with Sektor) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Cyrax * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, only more detailed and includes dreadlocks just like his human self * DLC Kostume 1: Mortal Kombat: Cyrax * DLC Kostume 2: Mortal Kombat: Cyrax - Alternate Costume * Kosplay DLC 1: Basilio from Fire Emblem: Awakening * Kosplay DLC 2: Pac-Man * Horror Skin: Predator Battle Intro Cyrax teleports onto the battlefield and says, “Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged.” Victory Pose Cyrax releases a bomb as he teleports off of the battlefield, which explodes right in front of the camera, cracking the lens. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo